


Con el tiempo y un ganchito

by NaghiTan



Series: La Clínica del Corazón [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, BL, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Gen, La Clínica del Corazón, M/M, Multi, Trafalgar Law/Sanji - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera impresión de Zeff hacía Law fue tan mala que el moreno deseó no haber ido u ocultar sus tatuajes, pero…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con el tiempo y un ganchito

**Resumen Segundo drabble:** La primera impresión de Zeff hacía Law fue tan mala que el moreno deseó no haber ido u ocultar sus tatuajes, pero…

 **Universo:** AU. Donde un Law de veinticuatro años va a conocer al padre de un Sanji de diecinueve años.

 **Número de palabras:** 877

 **Comunidades:** Minutitos                         

 **Número y Nombre del reto:** Tabla Básica. 012. Noche

 **Categoría:** PG-13

 **Notas Naghi Tan:** Entre lo que hago la petición de Penumbra, subo un drabble que se me ocurrió gracias al comentario de **Hallconen** (Pieromachine), espero salga de la mar de bien. 

 

* * *

 

_“Y si el mundo entero se estuviera_

_Derrumbando sobre ti,_

_Cae junto a mí a través del espacio_

_Que está fuera de mi mente.”_

**—Empire Ants—** Gorillaz 

* * *

 

 

Law se miró al espejo y sonrió ante la imagen, ese día iría a conocer al padre adoptivo de Sanji, con eso ambos daban un gran paso en su relación, porque una semana antes Law había presentado al menor con su padre —Corazon— y las cosas hubieran resultado  mejor si no fuera porque la velada había finalizado con el fuego que había agarrado el gran abrigo de plumas negras de su padre.

A su padre le había encantado el menor y viceversa, y desde luego que si las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían conectado, él tenía que hacer lo mejor para que Zeff tuviera una buena impresión de él —que de sobra no la necesitaba, pero era el padre de su pareja—, recordó lo que Sanji le había comentado recientemente.

 _“Con el viejo no creo que tengas problemas”_ dijo en medio de besos y caricias _“No es sobreprotector conmigo y no nos metemos en la vida del otro”._ Pero a pesar de eso a Sanji se le podía ver que el único ojo visible brillaba de admiración, lo cual significaba que Sanji sí que lo apreciaba mucho. _“Cuando le hablé de ti no se sorprendió, porque estaba seguro que lo de idolatrar a las mujeres era para cubrir mi homosexualidad, viejo de mierda”_ Inclusive el insulto tenía un tono de cariño.

Law se colocó la gabardina y salió de su departamento, era el momento de conocer al padre de su amante.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—¿Este de aquí es tu novio?— Zeff le señaló, haciendo que Law arquease una ceja un poco molesto— estúpida berenjena, este hombre se ve como un vago.

La primera impresión de Zeff hacía Law fue tan mala que el moreno deseó no haber ido u ocultar sus tatuajes, pero… ¡Ese no era él! ¿¡Qué le importaba la opinión de ese viejo!? No mostró cara de molestia, no caería bajo, colocaría su máscara de indiferencia y seguiría con la cena ¿Dónde estaba Sanji?

—¡No es un vago!— la voz de su novio se escuchaba amortiguada— Es un médico ¿Es que la edad te ha dejado ciego?

—Pues no parece— Zeff le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Law se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Zeff era sobreprotector con Sanji!—, pero adelante chico, no entiendo los gustos de la berenjena idiota.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

El moreno entró y se quitó la gabardina, dejándola colgada en el perchero, vio como Zeff contuvo un bufido y no le dio importancia, era clásica esa impresión hacía él, nadie confiaba en un hombre lleno de tatuajes y con persings visibles, mucho menos si era médico. No creía que el señor fuera de esa clase de personas, que juzgaban sin tratar de llegar a conocerle.

Al entrar vio a Sanji en la cocina preparando lo que sería la cena, lo que significaba que estaría solo platicando con el mayor, no le daba miedo, aunque el impresionante bigote estuviera trenzado, lo que recordó que el rubio menor le contó que él era el que se los trenzaba desde pequeño. Detalles como esos significaban que el hombre en verdad quería a su hijo adoptivo.

—Siéntate— Zeff le ordenó y Law lo pensó mucho, no le gustaban las órdenes, pero si no lo hacía de seguro habría consecuencias. —¿Dónde se conocieron?

—¡No empieces!— Sanji apareció y apuntó a Zeff con una espátula— Ya te dije, ¡deja de actuar así! ¿¡Desde cuando tratas de cuidarme!?

Entonces ¿El anciano estaba actuando tan así desde antes de que llegara?

—¿¡Es que estás ciego!?— Zeff se levantó del sofá y señaló al moreno— ¡Es la imagen de un tipo que no te conviene!

Eso no era bueno, nada pero nada bueno.

La situación se mostraba tensa, y Law no debía de meterse, era una discusión de padre e hijo y esperaba que todo saliera bien, sin importar que el mayor no lo aprobase, no necesitaban de él, y de todas formas, era lo suficiente mayor como para llevarse a Sanji y pagarle los estudios Universitarios.

Se sorprendió pensando ya una vida de pareja, nunca, en sus demás relaciones, había estado tan entusiasmado y planeando la división de su salario y en mudarse en un departamento más amplio, todo en menos de un minuto.

—¡Prefiero al idiota retrasado mental de Luffy!—Zeff dijo furioso— ¡Se ve que te conviene!

—¿¡Qué mierda dices!?— Pero su pareja gritó con rabia— ¡Luffy es el primo de Law y se la pasa en peleas callejeras!

Ciertamente, Luffy era su primo, uno demasiado animoso y que nada pegaba con Sanji… no, de cierta manera, Luffy hacía sonreír a Sanji aunque estuviera tratándole de robar comida.

—¡Aun así! ¡Tú no vas a salir con ese tipo y es mi última palabra!

Silencio y después Law sintió un agarre fuerte de su brazo y se levantó de forma brusca.

—¡Metete tu última palabra en el culo!— Sanji salió— ¡Viejo idiota!

Law dejó que Sanji lo arrastrase hasta la calle y suspiró, el tiempo solo diría lo que pasaría más adelante.

**Fin —Con el tiempo y un ganchito parte 1—**

**Continuará…**

 

  


End file.
